


Room For One More

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Good End, Phoibe Deserved Better, assassins creed stop killing children challenge, i find if highly amusing that, i'm still so fucked up over phoibe, its green boxes all the way around, those fics have a shit ton of warnings and suchlike, while for this fic of a series full of graphic violence, while i primarily write for t-rated jrpgs, wrote this all in one night but i'm very glad that i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: Family, found and reunited.





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> me, talking to ubisoft: okay i really like what you've got here. great stuff. love it. but i think there are some improvements that need to be made, namely that phoibe deserved better because i like her and i'm still not over all the rest of the dead kids in your series. in this essay i w

Kassandra had set her mind to bringing Alexios home the minute she saw him, or at least very soon after. This doesn't make it any less strange that Deimos, former Chosen One of the Cult of Kosmos, was in her house.  
  
Maybe she ought to get used to strangeness. It'd been a weird few years, after all. Between the war, the bounty hunters, the Cult, and the host of other things that Kassandra could only fathom as the work of myths and magic, she's had a lot to deal with. She'd seen creatures spoken of in the stories and songs she'd learned growing up, fought the same beasts that parents spoke of to frighten their children into behaving. She's an arena champion, an Olympic victor, a hero to many and a demon to many more. For good or ill, Kassandra has made a big impression on Greece— and, if the magic lady in her staff is to be believed, on history. She denies being a god or sent by the gods at every turn, but if Zeus himself came down and told Kassandra that she was his chosen one, she'd believe him, just because it wouldn't be any weirder than anything else she's seen.   
  
That could be _why_ it's so strange— not because of the whole Alexios-Deimos-Chosen-One-Blood-Cult thing, but because he's probably petting dogs and taking up gardnening. It was, oddly enough, the normalcy that felt so odd. Maybe it was because she hadn't had something so closely resembling a family in so long. Kassandra had encountered many kinds of families, but to have a place to go home to, a mother, a father, a brother? That was new.   
  
Though, as wonderful as it was, there was still something missing. It was a good thing that Kassandra knew exactly what that something was.  
  
She turned back towards the path leading up the hill. "Come on, we're nearly there," she called. "Where's that spirit? You'll never get an eagle if you're defeated by one little hill."  
  
"I'm not being defeated," Phoibe huffed, trailing about ten feet behind Kassandra. "We can't _all_ run up buildings like you, Kassandra."  
  
Kassandra chuckled, waiting a bit for Phoibe to catch up. "True enough. But we really are nearly there. I remember that tree. When I was young— younger than you— I'd hide up there to avoid my chores."  
  
"Did it work?" Phoibe asked.  
  
"Does it ever work for you?" Kassandra asked in reply.   
  
Phoibe grimaced. "No."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"I can't picture you as a child," Phoibe admitted. "You sprang fully-formed from a rock like Athena."  
  
"Everyone was a child once," Kassandra replied. "Markos was. Sokrates was. Even Barnabas."  
  
Phoibe shook her head adamantly. "Barnabas _definitely_ was never a child. He's been old and crusty and one-eyed since forever. Anything else is crazy talk."  
  
Kassandra chuckled, looking back up towards the house. "Well, you may be right about that." They were nearly there when Kassandra noticed that Phoibe wasn't beside her. She turned to check if Phoibe needed to stop and rest for a bit— Kassandra teased, but not everyone could run up mountains without breaking a sweat like she could— but Phoibe was standing in the middle of the path, fidgeting with her eagle toy and looking more nervous than Kassandra had ever seen her.  
  
She crouched in front of her. "What's wrong, Phoibe?"  
  
"It's stupid," Phoibe muttered.  
  
"No, it's not," Kassandra promised. "Come on, out with it."  
  
"You found your family again," Phoibe said. "Does that mean you don't need me anymore?"  
  
Her words hurt worse than any blow Kassandra's ever taken— and that included those times she was on fire, which was more often than one would think. She thought on how to respond to Phoibe for an amount of time concerning enough that Phoibe bit at the inside of her cheek and looked at her shoes.   
  
"Phoibe," Kassandra said gently. "If I didn't need you anymore, why would I have brought you all the way from Athens?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoibe muttered. "See? It is stupid."  
  
"Oh, Phoibe," Kassandra chided. "I'm not going to leave you alone anytime soon. We _are_ still family."  
  
"But you found your real family!" Phoibe protested. "Your parents and your brother, and you have a house and stuff! I can't offer any of that." She kicked at the dirt with the toe of her sandal. "I've done pretty well for myself and all, but a couple _drachmae_ doesn't go far."  
  
"Phoibe, all that means is that our family has gotten bigger," Kassandra said. "I brought you here to meet them because I want you to be a part of this. Would I really leave you alone after all of this? After all you've done for me?"  
  
Phoibe smiled despite herself. "No…"  
  
"Good, you know that." Kassandra patted her shoulder and stood back up. "Now, come on. I've already told _Mater_ all about you. And _Pater_ , and of course I couldn't leave out Alexios. Even Stentor, now that we're not trying to kill each other anymore."  
  
Phoibe looked back up. "Okay," she said. "Is your _mater_ an eagle-bearer too? Do you all have eagles?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Kassandra replied. "But it wouldn't surprise me."  
  
Kassandra held out her hand. Phoibe took it, and Kassandra looked back towards her front door.   
  
_Now,_ she thought. _Now, the family is all together._


End file.
